My Sweetest Thing Ryuzaki L L Lawliet One Shot
by Ridia Haragadonu.L
Summary: A Ryuzaki One Shot, After Watari's Death. L & OC Elena


**My Sweetest Thing  
**

I sat in front of my desk and stared at my computer monitor, my gaze glaring at the picture on the screen. I pushed my shoulder length blood red hair from my face as my blue eyes shimmered dangerously.

"I got you now Kira or should I call you Light Yagami?" I asked no one in particular as I continued to glare at the screen. I felt weight on the back of my swivelling black office chair and I lent my head back to see short scruffy black hair and grey eyes.

"Why were you glaring at a picture of Light Yagami?" The smooth yet mysterious voice of L asked out.

"Because I know who he is," I retorted and I spun the chair around so my face was only inches from his and my gaze met his, a small smirk tugged at the corner of my thin pink lips as he backed away quickly and I couldn't help but smile at his bad composure.

"You've met him before?" L asked as he popped a sugar cube into his mouth and I lent back into my chair and let strands of my hair fall in front of my eyes. I turned back to the screen as I typed on the keyboard swiftly and all the information on Kira popped up in a new window and I shrunk it so it fit beside Light Yagami's profile.

"Look at the similarities," I commented as I slid off my seat onto my bare petite feet and adjusted my denim jeans and black shirt as I walked past L and slid my hands into my pockets, I walked out into the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream and I heard a gasp come from L's mouth from the room adjoined to the kitchen. I pulled out two dishes from one of the draws and spooned out the ice cream evenly into the two plates, I then grabbed a second spoon and walked back into the room. I hand a plate of ice cream to Ryuzaki as well as a spoon and I noticed his eyes widened slightly as he gazed at me.

"It's fine, I haven't poisoned it,"I explained as I sat cross legged in my office chair and spooned the ice cream into my mouth, I turned my gaze away from him to gaze at the monitor as a message popped up on the screen. My emotionless gaze read through the message and I ran my left hand through my short wavy red hair.

"Kira has struck again," I informed Ryuzaki and I heard shuffling and then a weight against my chair signalling that he was behind me, I turned my gaze to him to see his eyes gazing at the screen as I stuck another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. I watched as Ryuzaki lifted a spoonful of ice cream to his lips and put it all into his mouth and I smirked as he didn't seem to notice some had seeped from the corner of his lips, I lifted my left hand up and wiped it from the corner of his mouth gently then licked my finger as Ryuzaki gazed at me wide eyed.

"You had some on the corner of your mouth," I said simply as I lent my head back against the black leather of the office chair, my eyes continued to gaze at Ryuzaki as his face seemed to flush a light red and I couldn't help but smirk. I turned my gaze back to the computer and started to close down the windows one by one in till I was left with the picture of Light Yagami on the screen, I lifted my right hand up to my mouth and started to chew lightly on the tip of my index finger as I glared at the picture.

"Elena...." Ryuzaki said just above a whisper, I turned my head to him curiously and then my gaze turned confused as I saw him gazing straight back at me. It wasn't his gaze that confused me, It was that I could see emotions running through his eyes. Ryuzaki normally held an emotionless state around him, his body language nor his eyes seemed to show anything. I swivelled around in my chair so my whole body was facing in his direction as I spooned more ice cream into my mouth and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as a small bit of concern seeped into the tone of my voice, Ryuzaki gazed at the floor and I felt my concern grow. Ryuzaki would normally come up with a quick and witty comment that would normally confuse the person he had said it too, seeing him flustered and short of words was a rarity. I slip off my chair onto my bare petite feet and stepped towards him, Ryuzaki slowly moved his gaze up to my face as I continued to chew on my index finger.

"Is the Kira case worrying you?" I asked as I gazed at him and I saw shock pass onto Ryuzaki's face for a few seconds before disappearing, I took my index finger from my bottom lip and laid my hand on his shoulder and I felt him tense up.

"I'm getting annoyed about it as well, If only there was more evidence," I explained with a sigh as I slid my hand off of his shoulder and put my index finger back onto my bottom lip, my blue gaze lowered from him as I gazed at the floor.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Ryuzaki whispered and my eyes widened in shock, I slowly gazed back up to his face to see him gazing at the floor. I felt my heart beat speed up in till it felt like it was threatening to leap out of my chest and my hands had started to sweat.

"Ryuzaki," I whispered lightly and he slowly gazed back up at me his face a light shade of pink, I smiled and stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his body tense up and his arms flinch as I held him, I was about to pull away from him as I felt his two arms slide around my waist and pull me closer so my body was leaning up against his. I leaned my forehead on his left shoulder gently and I felt him lean his chin on the top of my head, I closed my eyes lightly as a small smile made it's way onto my lips.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. Watari is gone and your all I have left," Ryuzaki whispered beside my ear and a shiver made it's way down my spine. The images of Watari's death shifted into my head and my grip tightened slightly on Ryuzaki, Now I thought about it I didn't know what I'd do without Ryuzaki either. I opened my eyes slowly and moved my head back to gaze at him and was surprised when he gazed back at me, I moved my face closer to his and kissed his cheek lightly and a light blush covered my cheeks.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either Ryuzaki," I replied in a whisper and a small smile appeared on his sweet pink lips. My eyes widened slightly as he lent toward me and my blush darkened slightly, I saw the smile on his lips get a little bigger and then his warm, sweet lips touched mine. My body became tense as my face now rivalled the colours of a tomato as he continued to kiss me, after a few seconds my eyes closed as if with a mind of there own and I gently kissed him back enjoying the sweet taste of strawberry's on his lip. When we both pulled away a few minutes later we were both blushing a dark red, I gazed at Ryuzaki as a small smile appeared on my lips.

"I love you Ryuzaki," I murmured as I lay my face in the crook of his neck, I felt his grip tighten slightly and his body slowly tensing up before he let out a long breath.

"I love you too Elena," I heard him whisper and my heart began to beat rapidly once again, my face started to heat up but a smile was plastered on my lips. I moved my face from his neck and gazed back at him smiling, my smile became slightly bigger as I saw that Ryuzaki was also smiling and he lent toward me and lay his mouth by my ear.

"I think you may be the sweetest thing I've ever tasted," Ryuzaki whispered in my ear and my face became a light red as his breath tickled my ear, a small shiver went down my spine as he lent back slightly then kissed me once again.


End file.
